I'm Not Your Mate, But I'll Be Your Soulmate
by Suiketsin
Summary: A short Gratsu one-shot for gratsu101's fanfiction contest on Instagram.


**THIS IS MY SUBITTION TO** GRATSU101 **'S GRATSU FANFICTION WRITING CONTEST!**

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

"Natsu Dragneel?"

I perked my head up and looked across the room at the Clock specialist who called my name.

My dad, Igneel, stood up before me and started walking towards the specialist. I didn't. My dad looked back at me and motioned for me to follow. I sighed and stood up.

The specialist led us back into one of the many rooms behind the check in counter.

I threaded my fingers together. My stomach is in knots. It's not normal for someone's Mate Clock to stop ticking.

My mind was in scrambles. Why did my Clock stop working? Did something happen to my mate? Did they get hurt? Were they fiddling with their Clock and it affected mine?

The Clock specialist walked through one of many doors and motioned for me to sit in the metal chair.

I slowly sat down, rubbing my hands together as I did.

"Lean back." She, the specialist said.

I leaned back against the chair so my head rested on the padded headrest.

The specialist took straps from either side of the headrest and strapped them across my forehead before I had time to react.

"What the hell!" I said while she grabbed my hands and clamped them to the chair.

She suddenly reaches down the side of the chair and straps across my waist. Then moves on to strap down my feet.

"This might hurt."

I struggle against the bonds holding me down as she moves behind me to my Mate Clock.

I can hear her open a drawer and rattling metal.

I then feel one of the worst pains I have ever felt in my life. It felt like someone was stabbing the back of my neck and then proceeding to put salt and lemon juice on it.

"Aaaaarrrrgggg!" I screamed in agony.

I sure hope that this room is sound proof.

"Got it." The lady said, than all the pain stopped.

She unstrapped my hands and head, but kept the one around my waist.

I rubbed the back of my neck and felt that there was no longer a raised bump at the nape of my neck.

I looked behind me at the Clock specialist and glared. My eyes widened when I saw that she was tinkering with a white clock.

"I see." She said to herself, then to us, "It seems that your Clock has stopped working due to the fact that your Mate has asked for Escape."

"What!" I yelled.

The person I was to marry, my Soulmate, had asked for Escape?

"It now seems that you have to find someone who doesn't have a Clock like you, or someone who doesn't love their Mate."

Someone who doesn't love their Mate? Is that even possible?

"How do I find someone who doesn't have a Clock?"

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

I rubbed the back of my neck, a nervous habit I have developed since I had my Clock removed.

Not feeling the bump of my Clock made me feel like I had no one. Igneel had come of age of forced Escape, my older brother, Zeref, wasn't around as often as he used to be. My mother Grandine, had been forced into Escape two months ago. The only person who seemed to always be around was my little sister, Wendy.

Since Zeref wasn't around, I took over as the head of the house and watch over Wendy.

Its only been a year since I had my Clock removed, but it felt like a lifetime, knowing that no one with ever be really yours.

"Wendy!" I yelled back at her, "Hurry up, you have school."

"Coming Natsu-san." She said as she skipped to catch up with me.

I turned back to face where I was walking when I ran into a hard chest and fell on my ass.

"Shit." I groaned as the stranger helped me up.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said.

"It's fine." I said as I started rubbing my neck again.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster." He said, sticking his hand out for a shake.

"Natsu Dragneel."

I shook his hand.

I think we held on for a little bit longer than necessary.

I looked away and blushed.

I moved my hand back up to rub my neck again.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy yelled as she ran up to me. "I'm going to be late!"

"Coming Wendy." I said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me away from Gray.

As Wendy dragged me away, I looked back at Gray, who just so happened to be looking at me.

I got pulled around a corner and lost sight of him.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

"Have fun!" I called to Wendy right before she went inside of her fifth grade classroom.

I spun around on my heal and walked out of the school towards the high school.

I'm a senior at Fairy Tail High.

I got to my locker ten minutes before the bell. I started talking to my best friend, Lisanna.

Finally the bell rang and we began our classes.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

"How was your day?" I asked Wendy when I came to pick her up.

"It was awesome!" She said before she started rambling on about what her and Chelia did today.

"Natsu!" someone yelled.

I turned to see Mavis, my health teacher, running up to me with Gray behind her.

"Tomorrow morning can you please show Gray around the school?"

"Sure." I replied.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

"And this is the science lab." I said as I concluded the tour.

"Awesome." Was all Gray said.

He then grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the boy's bathroom.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked, loudly.

"Wanna ditch?" he asked.

"Hell yea."

He looked out the door and signaled for me to follow. We stopped at every corner until we got the doors. Then we ran out of them and across the parking lot.

"Get in." Gray said when we came to a stop at a dark blue BMW.

I opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat.

Gray started the car and we drove for hours. Either talking our listening to music, singing at the top of our lungs.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

SIX MONTHS LATER

I was sitting in Gray's lap on his couch.

I was leaning back against his chest while he talked to his brother Lyon.

I snuggled deeper into his chest and yawned.

"I tired." I mumbled into his chest.

Gray and I have been together for three months. He asked me out after he told me he didn't love his mate, Juvia.

"Even I can tell that I'm interrupting something," Lyon said, "I'll be in my room."

Then he stood up and left.

I rolled off Gray's lap and stood up. I offered him a hand and pulled him up. I dragged him into his bedroom and shut the door behind us.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I led him over to the bed and pushed him down. I promptly sat on him.

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest, since he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Hey. What's wrong?" he asked me.

"My Mate asked for Escape." I blurted out.

He looked shocked.

"Who was it?"

"Lucy Heartfilla."

He was silent for a minute.

"Then I'm your new Mate." I stated.

I looked up at him like he was insane. But my eyes softened when I saw the determined look in his eye.

"I'm alright with that."

I leaned up to kiss him. He leaned down to kiss me.

Our lips moved together in perfect harmony. We only pulled apart for air.

He flipped us over so he was on top.

I leaned back so I was lying on the bed with him on top of me.

My shirt got thrown somewhere in the room, and my pants, and his pants.

The rest was history.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFFTFTFTFTFTFTF


End file.
